


On the Bus Drabbles

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, community:glam_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles written for the <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">Glam-100</a> Prompt #001 On the Bus(No Sex).  I wrote one drabble for each of the main members of the Glamtroupe. There's no specific time or place for any of these, and any similarities between these words and real life is purely accidental</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bus Drabbles

**Adam**  
Adam’s glad he’s got his own room on the bus. Sometimes he just needs to be by himself and quiet. He can’t always keep his focus, and the time alone helps him to remember why he’s doing this, what it’s all about.

Stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head, he watches the lights flash past the window and takes a minute to listen to what’s going on inside himself. When they get to the next city, and it’s time for another show, he’ll be ready. But right now he needs a little time to find himself once again.

 **Brooke**  
Brooke pulls the magazine out from under her pillow and looks at the dress again, her fingers tracing over the graceful lines. She only hopes it’ll look as good on her as it does on the model when the time comes for her to wear it.

She’s not really upset that they have to wait to set the exact date until she’s sure how long the tour will last. She just wants to wear her beautiful gown for everyone. It doesn’t help her impatience when Sutan walks past saying, “Oh, honey, you’re going to be the most beautiful bride ever.”

 **Terrance**  
He’s been brooding about the missed step all night. He’s a perfectionist, always has been, always will be. He wonders how many cameras caught it and how many times he’ll be linked to videos of it on YouTube.

He knows he’ll toss and turn if he goes to his bunk, so he sits alone in the dark of the little kitchenette, letting the movement of the bus mellow his mood. He’s lost in thought when he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Adam say, “Looked damn hot out there tonight, Ter,” and his missed step isn’t so important.

 **Sasha**  
She hears the soft noises of sleep coming from those she’s come to think of as family, and it should be comforting, but tonight it’s not. Tonight it just brings what she’s missing into focus. She misses her family, left so many miles and so many states behind. She misses sharing the warmth of an embrace and the passion of a kiss with the girl she loves. She misses the comfort of stretching out in her own bed.

Her heart misses all the things she’s left behind, but it sings for the chance to perform, to dance one more time.

 **Taylor**  
Taylor walks over to the map that’s held to the refrigerator with the tackiest magnets Sasha could find at that truck stop-slash-restaurant they’d eaten at last week. He marks off the city of the show they’d just done, and looks at the route they’ll be taking to the next stop.

He knows they all think he only gets excited by seeing the country through the windows of the bus because he’s so young, but he doesn’t care at all. He never thought he’d get to see this much of the country, and he doesn’t want to miss any of it.

 **Sutan**  
Sutan sits, massaging his temples, trying to push away the tension and heat and humidity and all the problems of the day. This was one of the bad shows; everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong, and his head had been pounding since early afternoon.

Getting everyone’s makeup and hair to look right when the air conditioning backstage was broken was something no one should ever have to try to do in the summer. But now, sitting in the quiet cool of the bus, waiting for the others to board, he could finally relax and let the day pass.

 **Neil**  
Neil goes over the list he keeps in his head one more time just to make sure everything and everyone’s taken care of. This may not be the most glamorous part of his job, but he still makes damn sure it’s done right.

When each bus is stocked just right -- enough towels, enough snacks, hell, even enough booze -- to keep everyone happy, he gives each door a pat and gives the driver a thumbs up. He might’ve gotten the job because Adam’s his brother, but nobody’s ever gonna be able to say he doesn’t deserve to keep it.

 **Monte**  
Monte pulls the pictures of his family out once more. He always likes to tell them goodnight in his own way before he falls asleep. The movement of the bus reminds him of holding them in his arms while he rocks the little ones to sleep, and just like that, he’s lost in melancholy over not being home with them.

Just when the tears he can feel tickling the corners of his eyes threaten to fall, a pillow breaks through the curtain of his bunk, followed by Cam’s words. “You start crying again, Pittman, and I swear, I’m telling Lisa.”

 **Tommy**  
When the band bus finally settles down, Tommy just can’t find that quiet place inside that might let him rest. He fidgets with his phone, wondering who else might still be awake for him to talk to. Shows always wind him up, and even the rolling rumble of the bus can’t take that away.

He should be used to the incredible rush he gets from performing by now, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the wonder of it all. This is as close to any heaven he believes in, and he wants to live in the moment forever.

 **Cam**  
Cam shakes her head in wonder as she tries to find a path through the lounge on her early morning trip to the bathroom. Sometimes she feels like a housemother to a bunch of frat boys. How can men makes such a mess in such a little amount of time?

She thinks longingly of her cute little place back home, everything put exactly where it belongs, nothing gross or disorderly about it. She knows she’ll appreciate it all the more when she’s finally done with the tour, but she knows she’ll miss life on the road with these guys, too.

 **Isaac**  
“Love you, babe. I’ll call again tomorrow,” Isaac says before ending the call. He’s always thought this is the hardest part of the life he’s chosen. Sometimes it seems like he’s spent more time away from his wife than he’s spent with her, and when he stops to count the days and nights he’s been on the road, he misses all the lost time.

But them he remembers all the welcome home celebrations Sophie’s given him, and he can’t help smiling. He really got the right one with her. She always knows how to make coming home very welcome, indeed.


End file.
